Bar scene (Gabriel x male reader)
by drade666
Summary: You end up drinking with a very attractive man with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair only to end up doing other things too.


_**Bar scene (Male reader x Gabriel)**_

You sat alone at the bar listening to the thrum of the loud music in the back ground, the smell of cigarette smoke and beer nuts filling your nose. You swirled the last little bit of whiskey in the bottom of your glass as your keen scenes began to numb from the 4 you'd had previous. You stared at the bar tender's ass as she walked around pouring drinks you heightened sense of smell picking up that she was in heat, something that got your other brain interested immediately. The whiskey was defiantly doing it's job in getting your mind off the crappy day you'd had but when you finally swigged the last in your glass you stared at it in debate of having a fifth only to have the decision made for you as a rather handsome man with dirty blonde hair sat next to you.

"Two bartender" The man chimed placing an elbow on the bar while he turned to face you.

"Thanks" You tell him with a raise of your glass

"No problem besides looks like you could use another," The man told you with a grin on his face.

"Yeah actually I could" You agreed but were leery cause even with your senses a little dulled from the alcohol you could still sense that this man wasn't human but you also couldn't tell what he was.

"Here you go boys" The bartender chimed to you and the man sitting next to you now as she set the two whiskeys in front of you and him.

"Thanks again" You told the man sitting next to you raising the full glass at him

"Your welcome, hey my names Gabe" The man introduced himself as he raised a hand for you to shake.

"Hi, I'm (Y/N)" You introduced back as you accepted his hand. His skin was soft under your touch as the strong scent of sweets filled your nose he smiled at you warmly with those gorgeous golden hazel eyes that appeared to glow around the edges. Gabe bought drink after drink for you and him as the two of you talked about everything from your family disowning you cause you refused to follow their ways to him telling jokes about the pranks he's played on multiple people. The more the two of you talked the more attracted to this man you became, he was just the funniest person you'd ever met and he seemed really into you too but you didn't want to be presumptuous so you kept quiet.

"So, you think your drunk enough to tell me your sexual preference?" Gabe asked you after about the tenth drink.

"Ha, ha, maybe…to be honest I don't really care as long as I'm getting laid" You said bluntly then downing the last of the whisky in your tenth glass.

"Great! Me too!" Gabe said as he pinched your ass making a yelp escaped you it was swiftly cut off when you realized that there was a very obvious bulge forming in your jeans. The denim pressed against your sensitive flesh as you tried to subtly adjust yourself but could feel Gabe's hand running along your thigh while leaning in close to you making it too difficult to adjust with out him noticing so you placed both hands on the bar instead trying to ignore the ache between your legs as a light flush started to cross your cheeks.

"How's about I fix _**THAT! **_For you?" Gabe asked as you felt his hand suddenly cup your crotch with a light squeeze making a small, strangled noise escape your throat. Your grip tightened around your glass as Gabe began to rub along your hard flesh through the rough denim of your jeans, your jaw clenching as you tried desperately to ignore the warmth twisting low in your stomach.

"Come on, let me help you" Gabe whispered into your ear his hot breath ghosting over the shell of it making you quiver. Finally you couldn't take it any longer, you gave in to your instincts turning to take Gabe's mouth in your own, his soft lips opening to you allowing you to slip your tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. The two of you worked your way to the washroom with Gabe shoving you through the door despite the height difference he was quite strong. You felt the cold tile wall behind your heated flesh as Gabe pressed you to the wall with his knee firmly pressed between your legs making your knees buckle at the feeling of it rubbing against your hard length. Gabe's lips were latched onto your neck his teeth scrapping along it as he nipped then sucked a hickey onto it. As great as all this felt the realization suddenly hit you that you were in a public rest room at a bar meaning anyone could walk in at anytime to see you with Gabe not that you really cared what any one thought of you being gay but you still didn't really want anyone to see you having sex. Your hands moved to Gabe's shoulders pushing him off of you making you wince a little when his knee left your aching crotch.

"What?" Gabe asked with a quirked eyebrow

"We can't do this here" You said after getting your voice back

"Why not?" Gabe asked with a smirk growing on his face as if he was reading your mind

"Well first it's filthy and second anyone could walk in at any minute," You explained quirking both your eyebrows in response.

"Is that all? No problem" Gabe stated as he snapped his fingers making the rest room suddenly a little cleaner and dead bolting the door with a sign that said "Out Of Order" on the doorknob.

"I knew you weren't human" You accused

"So…neither are you" Gabe pointed out his smirk still firmly in place on his lips

"You sure you want to do this with a werewolf?" You asked him more teasing then anything else. Gabe answered your question by pressing his lips to yours once more as he started running his hands up your back underneath your T-shirt, your hands coming up to tangle in his dirty blonde hair with Gabe's own hardness grinding against your thigh. You got lost in the feel of Gabe against you that warm heat pressed against your body, his soft lips currently sucking hickey's down your neck and along your collar bone that you didn't notice when his hands dipped below the waist band of your jeans until he brushed a finger between your cheeks. You gasp from the sudden sensation that shoots through your body as Gabe works your legs up onto his waste till your completely hoisted in the air, held only by his weight pressing you against the wall. It became clear this wasn't going to be comfortable so Gabe dropped you to the ground spinning you around then forcing you forward till you were bent over with your hands against the wall. You'd only ever made love to one other guy besides Gabe so you weren't too familiar with the ways of having sex with men but your thoughts were immediately clouded when Gabe's hand suddenly found its way to your crotch again. Gabe squeezed your crotch gingerly making you moan, cutting off your thoughts as his breath ghosted over your back with his other hand firmly locked on your hip. Gabe popped the button on your jeans then undid the zipper allowing your jeans to drop down to your ankles revealing that you had no underwear on much to his delight.

"Ooohhh, commando aye!" Gabe chimed as he grabbed you then stroked

"Ugh…Gabe…"You whined as he continued to stroke you, your head falling forward to rest against the wall with your hands. You felt your breathing speed up while sweat poured down your temples and forehead as the twisting heat curled in your lower abdomen.

"GABE!" You yelped when you suddenly felt a slick finger breach your entrance, pressing into you creating a pressure with each inch it slid in. You clenched around the intrusion trying to adjust only to feel more pressure as he continues to push into you then pull out in a steady drag.

"Just relax or you'll make it worse," Gabe whispers into your ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. Your voice is gone so you simply nod in understanding as you begin to force yourself to relax a little allowing Gabe to eventually slid a second finger in to you, now you could feel every movement he made as he twisted his fingers then curled them to hit that spot that felt so good. Eventually you were feeling so good that you needed to feel more as you bucked your hips backwards just to get him to go deeper while his other hand feverishly stroked you.

"Gabe…please" you breathed out finally hoping that he would understand what you were trying to say. You felt his fingers slide from you leaving you empty and wanting but the sound of his zipper was encouraging to you then you heard the sound of his jeans hitting the ground. You braced yourself against the wall cause you knew that even with the preparations it was going to hurt from not having done it in so long but it was still a shock at how much it hurt when Gabe finally pressed into you forcing your breath to leave your lungs all at once. Your hand balled into a fist above your head as you gritted your teeth while Gabe pressed in inch by inch then you felt a hand on top of yours as fingers tried to tangle with your own. You looked up then over your shoulder to see Gabe kissing your back then taking your mouth in his own as he pressed the rest of the way in. Your fingers tangled with his as he let your mouth go, your head dropped between your arms to rest against the wall again as Gabe let you adjust to him. Gabe began to move slowly then set up a rhythm that had the both of you panting in no time flat that's when you felt Gabe curl his fingers back around you giving you 3 hard jerks. Your orgasm punched out of you while Gabe stroked you through it allowing him to cum shortly afterwards inside you. After both of you had finished re-dressing you both exited the rest room that's when you finally got the chance to ask something you'd been dieing to since Gabe had sat at the bar with you earlier that evening.

"So what are you anyways?" You asked him with a smirk on your face

"I'm the archangel Gabriel" Gabe said simply. Your face dropped when you realized that he wasn't kidding and your eyes grew wide as plates.

"See ya!" Gabriel stated with a two-finger salute to you before disappearing leaving you standing there in utter confusion.


End file.
